The life that couldve been
by quiet imagination
Summary: Mileys too busy chasing her dream while Lilys left on her own...willl a bow-tied stranger spice things up a bit ;  sorry for the crap summary just read please :   this is my first fanfic so go easy on me sorry for the late update gsces got in the way :/
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy people this is my first fanfic so go easy on me :3**

**Rate and review pleasseee ,conctructive ctricism welcome **

**Hannah and Lily don't belong to me they belong to Disney :P**

Green eyed monster

_You get best of both worlds_

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH GUUUYSS YOU MEAN LIKE SO MUCH TO ME! WITHOUT YOU I WOULDNT BE SO LUCKY" Hannah yelled into the microphone, as the massive crowd of excited minifans began to roar with delight.

An ordinary day for the pop royalty, basking in the spotlight while people screamed her name. Except that isn't her name. There were only 4 people in this entire world who knew who the actual Hannah. One blinded by love for his daughter ,one too busy living the rock stars life touring with a band ,one to busy drooling over a b-b-b-b-bikini model and the last well. It seemed she knew the real Miley behind that sugar coated innocence.

No one really cared for her; she was just Hannah's cartoony sidekick, the girl who stood at the edge of the stage watching Hannah Montana escalate into stardom. What was her name? Lolly? Leila?Lorna?

Lily leaned against the stage door; it was the third time this week. The exact same spot .Listening to the exact same Hannah song while watching her best friend sings the exact same lyrics. The only difference was that Lily had an inevitable biology project looming over her the next day. Most girls would jump at the chance to be on the exact same sparkling stage, only a metre away from their idol, the chance to see Hannah Montana's several dressing rooms filled to the brim with garish sparkly outfits .Lily was like that once, awestruck at the sight of a glamorous new surrounding, it was so different from her life in LA, where everything was taken easy and the world went by lazily in the fierce heat. She hadn't realised the amount of production it took for one girl to sing a few songs, all the machinery, flashing lights and music! When her best friend walked on to that stage she was the one with the loudest scream while Hannah giggled at her crazy 'd then drag Lily on to the stage to tell all her fans what an amazing best friend she had.

4 years had slowly passed while Lily painfully watched as her sweet Miley was devoured by a fame-hungry Hannah. The magic of the celebworld excited her as much as a maths test. There were only so many tinny pop tunes she could take. The sickly sweet lyrics were engraved into her mind from the hours spent watching Miley rehearse and perform.

"BYEE GUYYS SEE YOU IN A BIT" Hannah giggled as she was ushered off the stage by 5 stage runners they all brushed past Lily .Lily didn't mind it had always been that way .Stage guys weren't there for HER, their jobs depended on a certain blonde wigged pop princess. Anyone else is insignificant.

Lily could feel the tears roll down her cheeks as the bodyguards bustled past her .Lily wasn't upset about the surly guard; she was more upset about the so called best that'd just ignored her.

After all shed done, she'd sacrificed her teen years to be Hannah's skivvy and Miley's cover. Parts of the Hannah years had been amazing the parties. the glamour and limos but sometimes it felt like bad sitcom complete with canned laughter and happy ending ,happy endings for Miley definitely .Lily had to cope with the aftermath of doing Miley's work for her, covering for Miley's absences while touring the world and inevitable tiredness after several Hannah gigs Yet she barely got a hello these days. Lily could remember once upon a time she was excited to have the world's greatest superstar as her best friends but now she realised it was a secret burden on her soul, a secret world where she didn't belong.

She supposed it was the jealousy creeping in, the soft green tendrils choking her as she watched Miley's career go from strength to strength as she still worked at a funfair. Miley got to meet the queen. Lily got to sell stuffed animals yet she had just as much talent as Miley. Maybe it was because she didn't have the perfect daddy like Miley who could sweet talk anyone. Lily didn't have a special anyone. She wanted to wear the blonde wig. Not the pink.

Yet she still faithfully came to every gig, watched the life shed always wanted and the so called best friend who treated her like dirt. The soft speaking Tennessee girl had turned into another Hollywood fame whore but Lily could still see the golden heart cloaked in Prada. One day she'd get her Miley back –all she had to do was wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo thank you for the review **

**Hope you like the next chapter **

**Rate and review pleaseee **

**Constructive criticism welcome XD **

Unexpected encounters.

Lily sighed, the roaring crowd made her head buzzing and the fluorescent lights were imposing strange images on her tear stained vision. She needed to get away from Hannah. That had been the last straw." _I wrote all these song myself"._ The offending words Hannah had uttered to her enthusiastic crowds had been a painful blow to Lily. Yes Miley had written them with her little pink pen but she didn't compose the lyrics and knit them together. Talk about taking credit. Lily hurried past the bustling Hannah staff to the only she knew no one could see her break down completely. Lily was meant to be the strong one ,a heart of gold encased in ice ,even when her mother died she still got on with life. She inhaled the familiar scratching scent of dettol as she walked into the pristine backstage bathroom. It wasn't exactly a 5 star dressing room complete with 6 Persian kittens and a bowl of fruit but hey no one could bother her in here.

She knew she had to stop crying so she began to sing instead. One of her chilling soulful songs that Hannah hadn't snaffled yet..She lets the soft notes escape from her mouth filling the lonesome air around her, she soon began to drift into her own world a world where Hannah didn't exist and –

"ALL ON MY OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWN WITH NOONE TO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLDDD" a loud raucous voice united with hers and carried on when she trailed off in shock.

How the hell did he know her song -she hadn't shown it to anyone! And why was a man in the girl's loos?

Unless...

She froze, this wouldn't have been the first she'd made a fool of herself, this misdemeanour was nothing compared to slips up she d made in front of Hannah's celeb friends. She quickly checked the sign on the door .Yep definitely ladies, Lily breathed a sigh of relief but this still didn't solve the mystery of the man singing her song.

"HELLO" the man shouted happily, his head popping up over the toilet door " You have a gaaaaareaat singing voish Lily" his green eyes looked a little dazed., from years of experience after seeing her dad consumed by alcohol she could immediately see he was well and truly drunk. This explained the whole in the girls bathroom thing but not how he knew her name and song, the influence of alcohol did not cause telekinesis. The man's head disappeared from view then reappeared at the bottom of door then at the top then bottom then top until all she could see was a flash of dark floppy brown hair popping up and down.

"Where the bloody door" he groaned in a very English accent as he burst through the door. Maybe he was a crazy Hannah stalker? At this point Lily should have been well and truly scared –especially after she saw his clothes :urm didn't anyone tell him that a tweed coat ,bow tie and fez are soo not cool, well then again she'd always known Brits were a little eccentric but something in her gut told her he was completely harmless.

"Ok Lily ,I need you to trusht me ! I don't know what for though, maybe your my new companion , oh no wait thats k9 no rory no nononnno ginger girl ,urm Amy? Yeah thats it ive always wanted to be ginger ,i was bald once and Iliked leather but now i like bow ties because their come on Doctor did i come here? Hmm probably because Earth is in danger, it usually,is this Earth? Hmm well this toilet does smell quite bad so yes it yes do you know Hannah Montana?" he garbled ,"Whatever you do ,don't -) With that he landed in a dead faint at Lily's feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Before she could even begin to comprehend the jumbled mess the bow tied man had just spouted the bathroom door flung open

A tall red haired female stomped through, her short skirt riding up as she bent down to examine the man lying on the floor.

"RORY come in here "she roared her words made Lily step back in terror, especially when said in an angry heavy Scottish accent.

"But it's not-well I'm a man and last time I checked-men aren't really um allowed in the women's?"A small muffled voice could be heard from outside the thick wood. The tiresome bickering escalated into world war 3 while Lily shuffled awkwardly next to the now snoring bow tied man. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for the flustered man outside the door. The red headed woman was quite fierce and not to be antagonized. Although the heated conversation was growing louder and louder Lily had far more worrying concerns bothering her.

It was as if something was watching her, analysing her every movement yet every time she swivelled round nervously 2 empty toilets were all she could see. It was as if the arguing couple had slowly faded away and it was just her and this strange unnerving feeling that she wasn't alone.

"Sorry about that ,the doctor had a little bit too much on Polohunuma ,their cocktails are out of this world" The red headed woman grinning, snapping Lily back into reality with a jolt. Polohunuma? , it seemed this lady was also two biscuits short of a tin."You could come with us if you want" the muffled voice from behind the door chipped in helpfully "that is if you want" That's all she wanted, to get away from this strange bathroom but judging by the drunk and the Scot, she doubted it would be anything but strange. Yet it seemed the words refused to budge from her throat, it seemed whatever was causing her discomfort was also trying to stop her voicing her fears. She didn't know why, these odd people looked like a cause of problem rather any use

"Rory you're a nurse not Jesus!"The red headed woman snapped "we need to get the doctor back on the Tardis not bring along a tag along"

"Met Jesus once, lovely fellow had a very soft beard "The man on the floor rambled drunkenly

With that the angry Scottish woman grabbed the dazed mans braces and dragged him out of the door with incredible force. The door slammed with a resounding twang. Now Lily really was alone, ready to face her fears. She stood frozen; her body tensed to jump at every little noise including the dripping of the tap she was standing near. It seemed every little ordinary noise had been amplified until they were almost unbearable. By now every hair on her body was standing on end and every instinct was telling her to get the hell out of there yet she stayed not from fear but from curiosity. This was scary but it wasn't as scary as Hannah's fans who could throw some horrific tantrums when Hannah had enough signing autographs.

The silence was stifling; it was like a time bomb ticking. Anticipating the moment when it would blow."Hello?"Lily stuttered. Her cautious words sounding like she had just swallowed helium."Pull yourself together "She thought angrily "It's just my imagination too many Hannah songs are enough to make anyone scared" She joked but light heartedness could stop the chills snaking down her spine.

That's when all hell broke loose


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing the doctor began to acknowledge as he came to was that his head was pounding. Every sound had been amplified to cause severe pain to his ears and the light seeping into his eyes was terribly uncomfortable. He squirmed onto his side, his back grating awkwardly on the Tardis floor.

"Someone's got a bit of a hangover" Amy smirked as the doctor groaned as his eyes tried to adjust to the blazing lights .He could just make out an Amy pond shaped silhouette through his hazy sight.

"Hangover!"The Tardis echoed in his mind-ever since the whole out of body experience the doctor had found a way to talk to her telepathically and she was unsurprisingly very vocal. He vaguely felt someone check his pulse and winced as that same person shone a light in his sore eyes. The large nose came into focus and he realized it was Rory. He gently pulled himself to his feet indignantly while swaying slightly from the sudden movement. "I had the Tigroolethan equivalent to an earth Ribena –you know I can't stand that awful alchoholly stuff you human like" He whined, staggering over the Tardis console. He grabbed a hammer and began to hit the object he was leaning on –an attempt to shut up the chuckling Tardis in his head, it also gave him the chance to avoid Amy's smirking face. Thank Gallifrey he had another man on board. That said man handed him a mug of tea and gave him an apologetic glance as Amy began to cackle.

"Its got some painkillers crushed into it-don't worry –no aspirin" Rory murmured "She'll shut up eventually, just distract her with a sparkly planet or something"

The Doctor grinned wearily "Didn't think space juice had that affect on me- must be an extra strong version ...not even human alcohol affects this body" The Doctor twiddled his bow tie in the way a preening peacock would its feathers.

"I don't even like alcohol it isn't very fizzy and I like fizzy"

Amy and Rory simultaneously grinned and rolled their eyes at each other in relief. The normal doctor was back. Suddenly Rory stiffened, the Doctor was fine? It had been about 20 minutes since they'd found him snoring blissfully in a bathroom with a rather confused looking girl and it had been about 10 minutes since he had woken in the throng of a nasty hangover and Rory knew it could take up to 48 hours for alcohol or the equivalent to alcohol to leave your system...but then again. This was the Doctor who always managed to overthrow impossibility – for al Rory knew the Time Lord could have god knows how many livers to match his 2 hearts.

"Doctor" Rory ventured tentatively, Rory didn't really like asking question because unlike his flame haired wife heed been subjected to;

"Is your brain in your nose Roranicus Pondicus!"

*cue Amy giggling*

"Don't tell me I have to call you stupid face too!"

*cue Amy giggling*

Yeah...question weren't fun

"Hmmm Rory the Roman?" the Doctor whirled around to study Rory face, his brow furrowed as Amy started to grin.

"How many livers do you have?" Rory watched as the Doctor spun round on his heel s slowly ,fixing him in the intelligent waters of oceanic eyes , the little cogs fathoming out Rory's statement just beneath the crystalline surface.

"Nope but why-"the Doctor frowned, he never did finish his thought as his eyes lit up and he kissed Rory's nose with vigour.

Rory fell over.

Amy almost fell over.

The Doctor beamed.

"Oh Rory Pond I could kiss you! But I already did so that defeats the object of statement. You have very soft skin by the way- Amy's a lucky girl. YES Rory one liver so it would take me at least an hour and a half to get rid of any major poison without detox BUT-" . He stopped at the matching gormless expressions on his companions faces ,waiting patiently for slightly unfit minds to catch up to his at the finishing line of revelations. He waited for about 20 seconds before deciding that actions might help them follow him. Literally.

He froze, swivelled on the heel of his boot in that devilishly handsome way of his , drama tangible in the air like violin notes , eyes swirling in anticipation.

"Come along Ponds."

That. They understood.


End file.
